Kitezh
by Kairake
Summary: —Una promesa jamás se rompe. Cuando el imperio salga a flote será la hora del juicio, tú más grande tesoro es mío hermano.— El moreno le sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Rusia.
1. Eta moy brat

**Pareja:** RusiaxMéxico

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Himaruya Hidekazu y solo escribo por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi pareja chico x chico.

**Capítulos:** 1/3

**Dato importante:**

**Nóvgorod:** Es el nombre que le daré al chibi-ruso, estaba tentada a que fuese Moscú pero habría muchas complicaciones, además que este es el único principado ruso que se escapó del control de Mongolia. Recordemos que Rusia estaba formado por principados, el principado de Moscú es fuerte pero sería más como su corazón en esos momentos. Era también la capital de Rus de Kiev

La historia de Nóvgorod está estrechamente enlazada con todos los acontecimientos importantes de la vida del estado ruso. En la época cuando el estado Ruso se iba formando, los novgorenses invitaron al príncipe Rúrik para hacer orden y ley. Desde Rúrik nació la famosa dinastía de los zares rusos que gobernaron en Rusia más de 750 años. A principios del siglo X la compañía militar de los príncipes de Nóvgorod contra Constantinopla para proteger las relaciones comerciales iguales con Bizancio resultaron la integración de las tribus este-eslavas en el antiguo estado de la Rus de Kiev.

**Vladímir-Súzdal**** :** Para año de 1108 se cambiaría el nombre de Iván. El Gran Ducado de Vladímir-Súzdal o Rus de Vladímir-Súzdal fue uno de los grandes principados que sucedieron a la Rus de Kiev como principal potencia eslava desde finales del siglo XII hasta las postrimerías del siglo XIV. Considerado tradicionalmente como la cuna del idioma y la nacionalidad rusas, Vladímir-Súzdal evolucionaría gradualmente hasta transformarse en el Gran Ducado de Moscú.

**Pronunciaciones: **

En ruso, la letra [e]- es una vocal blanda- después de una consonante la se pronuncia como [i], les pondré la pronunciación no la forma en la que se escribe para que sea más fácil. Si una [o] no lleva acento se escucha como [a]- Olek se escucha Alek- El titulo sufre lo mismo se escribe "Eto moy brat" pero se lee como Eta y quiere decir [Es mi hermano]

**Kitezh**

**Capítulo 1: Eta moy brat.**

El pequeño Nóvgorod se había levantado aquel día con una extraña sensación en el pecho, debía ser algo importante. Apenas y termino su desayuno que consistía como todos los días a finales de invierno en una enorme rebanada de pan con mucha mantequilla recién hecha, un trozo de carne grueso y un poco de queso salió corriendo tomando uno de los caballos de la cuadra.

Cuando el menor llego a la cuadra un hermoso animal de pelaje lustroso y negro como la noche le saludo mostrándole los dientes. El joven jinete se limpió las manos sobre la ropa, dejando un par de manchones sobre de esta, antes de tocarle las crines al animal.

—Solntzi , te traje un regalo—Sacó una zanahoria que había tomado de la cocina dándosela al caballo que se la acabo de un solo bocado. El nombre del caballo desentonaba completamente, uno esperaría que lo llamara noche, luna o quizás estrella. Iván le puso sol no por el color sino por el cómo los rayos del sol se reflejaban en su pelaje.

Después de terminarse su pequeña merienda el caballo le dejo montarlo y partieron a todo galope con el aire rosándoles las mejillas. Amaba esa clase de libertades que se podía dar cuando sus hermanas y su madre no estaban con él, había un enorme camino por delante y no conocía gran parte del mundo de ahí la emoción que le embriagaba.

Conforme el caballo se adentraba en la pradera el olor a hierba, azucenas y mirto recién floreado se volvía cada vez más intenso. A lo lejos podía distinguir los botones y las flores blanquecinas perfumadas de aquel intenso aroma que lo coronaba todo delicadamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo anduvo cabalgando, la tarde comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte así que debían de haber pasado al menos un par de horas. Se bajó del caballo y lo amarro en una rama de abedul cerca del río después de haberle dado de beber, recostándose a su lado se quedó mirando el cielo fascinado.

Las espesas nubes le daban una apariencia lechosa al firmamento, como si se tratase de un mar de crema recién batida levantando espuma por doquier. Sabía que no llovería aunque tampoco se aminorarían aquellas ráfagas de viento frío que arrasaban todo a su paso levantando trocitos de hierba seca y pétalos multicolores.

Entrecerró los ojos y se hubiera quedado profundamente dormido sino fuese porque sintió comenzó en la nariz, la arrugó pensando que podría ser que alguna briznita hubiese chocado contra su rostro pero la comezón no desapareció en cambio se tornó más persistente, dio un manotazo y alcanzo a sentir como algo bailoteaba sobre su nariz y mejillas.

Iván abrió los ojos de golpe y pego un grito de sorpresa cuando sus ojos violáceos enfocaron a la criatura que tenía delante de sí y que sostenía juguetonamente entre sus manos una varita en cuya punta había un especie de pompón hecho con pelo de animal.

El pequeño delante de él era idéntico a él a excepción del color de su cabello, negro, y del tono de piel un tanto más morena que la propia. El niño sonrió encantado al notar la confusión que se leía en el rostro de Nóvgorod, se agacho y le golpeo con suavidad la frente para que reaccionara.

—Soy real ¿No lo ves?— La voz del moreno sonaba por demás tranquilizadora, bastante andrógina a decir verdad. Todos y cada uno de sus gestos desprendían un aire extraño y cálido que hacía que Iván se relajara inmediatamente sumido en una especie de sopor.

—Da, me llamo Iván ¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunto ladeando la cabeza con interés y sujetando al otro del brazo, si se trataba de uno de esos espíritus que tomaba tu forma no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Mi nombre es Kitezh— Volvió a sonreírle con esa animosidad que resultaba tan contagiosa que al poco rato el mismo Iván le imitaba sin darse del todo cuenta e incluso le había soltado, invitándole a que se sentara a su lado— Aunque mis amigos me dicen Aleksandr.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también eres como yo?— Se atrevió a preguntar con algo de ingenuidad en su voz, no se le podía culpar, después de todo a las únicas naciones que conocía en esos momentos eran a sus padres, a sus hermanas, Constantinopla y Bizancio

—Lo soy, somos muy parecidos ¿no lo crees? Podríamos ser hermanos, yo nunca he tenido uno y la gente con la que me crie es mucho más vieja que yo—Kitezh se echó a reír, con una risita cantaría, cuando comprendió lo que acababa de decir. Si eso fuera verdad se habría tenido que criar con esqueletos.

Para Aleksandr aquellos hombres jamás fueron jóvenes he de ahí su frustración, no sabían cómo divertirse ni siquiera hablaban de otra cosa que no fuesen asuntos divinos. Él quería salir y jugar con los niños que habitaban en la ciudad.

—No entiendo— confeso finalmente el rubio viendo como su contrario se reía a pierna suelta manchándose de verde el blanco de sus ropas. En estas también había una notable diferencia, Aleksandr vestía de blanco con dorado y sus ropas eran de una mejor calidad que las del Nóvgorod que incluso lucían colores mucho más apagados.

—Nada, lo que pasa es que casi no me dejan salir y cuando lo hago como hoy es porque ellos no lo saben. Son un poco serios, bueno la mayoría de los clericós son así—Se recostó sobre el pasto con algunas briznas de hierba atrapadas entre las hebras de ébano de sus cabellos.

Para Iván, Aleksandr era como un espíritu de los bosques, se agacho a su lado apartando aquellas briznas con mucho cuidado para no jalarle el cabello. El moreno levanto la mirada al sentir los dedos del rubio arremolinarse en su cabello como si fuera una tierna caricia.

—Somos hermanos ¿no?—Preguntó Aleksandr con un extraño brillo en los ojos que Iván no supo identificar. La idea de tener un hermano, sin embargo, era algo que realmente le agradaba en su vida había demasiadas figuras femeninas y con sus hermanas no podía jugar de igual forma así que se limitó a asentir.

—Da, Iván y Aleksandr son hermanos—Le abrazo efusivamente haciendo que ambos rodaran por el pasto y terminaran más despeinados que nada. Cuando se pararon Iván pensó que el moreno se iba a echar a llorar por la cara tan rara que tenía y le dio un beso en la frente— Iván protegerá a Sasha, así que no tiene que llorar.

—No iba a llorar—Inflo las mejillas sintiéndose ofendido—Vanya no necesita protegerme como si yo fuese una chica.

—No te trato como a una, si lo hiciera lo sabrías de inmediato. Soló que no me gusta verte así y es lo que hacen los hermanos ¿no?— Se quejó Iván picándole las mejillas.

Entre los dos con el paso del tiempo se fue formando un estrecho lazo, Alexandr era el confidente de Iván, este le contaba todo sus sueños, anhelos y miedos. Sasha era la única persona que parecía no mofarse cuando comenzaba cualquier oración que dejaba a la visita con suma claridad sus sentimientos. Para Alexandr, en cambio, Vanya era como un respiro de aire puro estando tan acostumbrado a vivir dentro de una estreches que su autonombrado hermano le visitará a menudo trayéndole toda clase de sorpresas era algo único.

El moreno le enseño a conocer las estaciones y el momento indicado en el que podía recoger la más dulce kalinka, esa pequeña mora roja que crecía en los bosques y con la que se podía hacer todo tipo de dulces. En cierta ocasión recogieron entre los dos un enorme cesto y lo comieron después de nadar mientras veían la puesta del sol.

Cuando el invierno precipitaba su helado manto sobre las tierras de ambos, para entrar en calor jugaban con la nieve construyendo castillos y fortalezas. Si Kitezh terminaba agotado Nóvgorod lo abrazaba para que no cogiera frío y sus músculos se agarrotaran. Los dedos del rubio se perdían en la sedosidad del cabello de su compañero, cuando sentía que su respiración se relajaba le contaba alguna historia, en ocasiones sobre algún evento que le hubiera pasado últimamente o bien historias de batallas o sobre sus viajes.

—Alguna vez deberías de venir conmigo ¿da?— Kitezh como única respuesta se arremolino más entre las piernas del novgorense— Tengo que ir al principado de Súzdal, Vladímir II Monómaco fortaleció y reconstruyo la ciudad de Vladimir. Piensa hacer una mancuerna y dice que algún día él o sus descendientes serán coronados como grandes príncipes de Kiev ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—Nunca me han gustado esa clase de representaciones, siento que esos hombres fanfarronean demasiado y no les importa nada más haya que el poder— De fechas para acá Kitezh se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara desde la perspectiva de Iván, demasiado sensible con respecto a esos temas.

Toda nación sin importar su edad no podía simplemente comportarse de forma ingenua y creer al pie de la letra lo que le decían sus superiores. Los hombres en el poder cambian constantemente y aunque para los humanos hubiese pasado prácticamente una vida para una nación no eran más que un par de días. Con tantos cambios en el poder la política también cambiaba y lo mismo los principios, lo que ayer estaba considerado como incorrecto hoy se permitía. No está en sus manos por lo tanto juzgar sino en las de su propio pueblo si ellos permitían ese trato él no podría oponerse a sus designios.

En cambio Alexandr sufría por esa clase de restricciones y aunque no condenase siempre miraba con compasión a los demás ¿Qué clase de gente seria la que viviese en sus tierras para que se comportara de aquella forma?

Tras la visita a Vladímir II Monómaco y dejarse envolver por las palabras de aquel y el poderío que demostró lo mismo que su juicio dejo de llamarse Nóvgorod se pasó a llamar Rus de Vladímir-Súzdal.

Durante una larga temporada debido a los conflictos internos entre los herederos y la pequeña guerra civil que absorbió todo su tiempo y fuerza cuando Yuri Dolgoruki cambio la capital de Súzdal a Vladimir y los boyardos se opusieron a perder su poderío, después con las invasiones túrquicas y la construcción de las nuevas ciudades no volvió a ver a Kitezh hasta varios años más tarde.

Cuando finalmente se reencontraron ambos habían cambiado drásticamente pero principalmente Alexandr, cuando se conocieron aparentaban la misma edad y aunque ambos habían crecido Sasha creció mucho más que Vanya.

—Hermano, me alegra que hayas venido pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—Le saludo con un efusivo abrazo un muchacho de unos doce o trece años de edad. Del pecho de Sasha colgaba un medallón forjado con extraños metales que Iván no pudo reconocer.

—No me he podido olvidar de ti, no seas bobo. Solo que últimamente he estado un poquito ocupado y no había tenido la oportunidad de venir a verte— Le regalo una sonrisa volviéndolo a abrazar efusivamente, le había echado tanto de menos.

En las noches del crudo invierno cuando no había podido dormir pensaba en Alexandr y en el aroma tan particular que este desprendía lo mismo que en sus gestos y en sus palabras y solo así lograba conciliar el sueño sin que los horrores de la noche lo asaltaran.

—Sí, se me había olvidado—Lo soltó mirándole con aire distraído como si hubiese recordado de golpe algo sumamente importante—Escuche de parte de unos viajeros que ahora te has llamar, espera deja lo recuerdo— Apoyó la cabeza sobre el dorso de la mano con aire pensativo intentando recordar el nombre de nación de su hermano— Rus de Vladímir-Súzdal.

Una sonrisa traviesa se coló en los labios de Sasha al decirlo, era consciente de los problemas que le habían ocasionado los habitantes de Súzdal y el que aun llevara en su nombre aquella mancuerna lo encontraba sumamente divertido.

—Comienzo a crecer pese a que los nómadas túrquicos quieren echarlo todo abajo, no sabes cuantos problemas me han traído esa tierra de barbaros, da— Iván parecía realmente molesto cuando hablaba de ellos, había madurado bastante pero ante los ojos de Sasha seguía siendo un pequeño indefenso que jugaba como un hombre.

Kitezh además tenía otra preocupación, había escuchado de un pueblo de tierras remotas que estaba avanzando y destruyéndolo todo a su paso, seguramente no tardarían en saber sobre ellos y la idea de que Iván pudiera caer en manos de aquellos hombres le tenía sumamente preocupado.

Al caer la tarde y después de un largo paseo por la ribera del río donde pescaron su cena encendieron una pequeña fogata, aun eran niños después de todo. Se contaron historias y se pusieron al corriente de la vida de cada uno de ellos, que habían hecho o dejado de hacer y las muchas aventuras que habían tenido, claro que Iván tenía más que contar que Alexandr.

Habían decidido que dormirían a la intemperie esa noche, así Iván no tendría que regresar al campamento y Kitezh podría quedarse un poco más de tiempo a su lado sin problema alguno de tener que ir a pasar la noche al campamento.

—Quiero darte algo, es mi más valiosa posesión y quiero que la tengas siempre contigo para que te proteja cuando estemos separados—Acurrucados uno al lado del otro el moreno se quitó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello y se lo puso a Iván besándole en la frente con mucho cariño.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres darme algo así?—pregunto de forma dudosa tomando el medallón de forma insegura entre sus dedos.— Sasha no debería de darle algo tan valioso a Iván.

—Lo estoy. Quiero que tengas algo mío que te proteja de los malos espíritus y te ayude a enfrentar mejor tus cargas—Le sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo— En los próximos años las cosas cambiaran radicalmente y quizás no pueda estar contigo en un buen tiempo.

—Alexandr volverá, da?— Era la primera vez desde que se volvieron a ver que el pequeño Rus dejaba entre ver sus verdaderas emociones. No había contemplado la idea de no volverle a ver y en el fondo le asustaba que Kitezh se fuera para siempre como su madre lo hizo.

—Da, volveré cuando llegue el momento. Iván es mi hermano y no pienso dejarlo solo por nada del mundo— El rubio se sonrojo considerablemente ante semejante afirmación y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Entonces deja yo te daré también un presente, da— Tenía que darle algo de igual valor que lo que Sasha le había dado— Yo te daré mi tesoro más grande también. Espera un poco y te lo daré para que tengas algo mío, da.

A la tarde siguiente ambos partieron con la promesa de volverse a ver pronto, promesa que Iván no pudo cumplir ya que a los pocos años Mongolia llegaría a tomar posesión de sus tierras y las de sus hermanas endureciendo su carácter y borrando varios de sus recuerdos. El medallón de Sasha permaneció olvidado entre las pertenecías de Iván durante los siguientes siglos.

Ououououououououououou

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es un fic especial para celebrar las fiestas patrias, o bueno al menos las establecidas por el gobierno. No comenzare a discutir sobre eso, en cuanto a los otros fics que tengo pendientes voy avanzando lentamente por la escuela pero no crean que los deje.

En cuanto a este fic, es bastante corto como se podrán dar cuenta y pienso terminarlo a más tardar el 16 de septiembre.

Saludos.


	2. Eta maio sakravishche

Siento no haberles subido los dos capítulos antes pero las fiestas y el trabajo no me dejo, pues aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y por como vamos tendremos epilogo.

**Pronunciación: **Como vimos en el capítulo anterior, cuando la letra "o" no está acentuada tiene sonido de [a] en ruso. En este caso volvemos a tener la palabra "Eto" y sumamos la palabra "Sokrovishche" que quiere decir tesoro. [Es mi tesoro]

**Pronombres posesivos:** Igual que en español los pronombres posesivos van de acuerdo al género, ya sea masculino, femenino o neutro. El género de una palabra en ruso se determina por la ultima letra, masculinos son consonantes y femeninos son vocales o el signo blando mientras que el neutro termina en [o] o [e].

_Мои:_ mío y mías se lee [Mai]

_Мой:_ mío –masculino- se lee [Moy]

_Моя:_ mía -femenino- se lee [Maia]

_Моё:_ mío -en neutro- se lee [Maio]

**Sokrovishche: **Como vemos no está acentuada en las o así que pasan a ser [a] esta palabra tiene otra particularidad la letra "щ" Esta letra es shch y se pronuncia como una [sh] pero alargando alargada, esta [sh] es un tanto afrancesada.

_**Eta Maio sakravishche**_

Sonrió de buena gana cuando el avión en el que viajaba aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Moscú, tomo sus maletas buscando con la mirada al ruso. Habían planeado aquella visita, estrictamente vacacional, desde hacía ya un par de meses por lo que estaba sumamente emocionado. A la lejanía alcanzo a distinguir una figura familiar pero no se trataba del ruso sino de Lituania que le esperaba con un carrito para su equipaje.

—Buenos días Toris—Le saludo amablemente cuando llego a su lado, sin haber perdido la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. Aún tenía la esperanza de poderle verle, quizás solo había mandado al lituano a que le esperara en lo que él acomodaba el coche.

—El señor Rusia no podrá venir, me dijo que le llevara al Museo Estatal de Historia de Rusia. Ahí se encontrara con usted, lamenta no haber podido venir a recibirle— El mexicano le sonrió dándole a entender que no había problema alguno y que dejara de preocuparse tanto por nimiedades.

—Entonces vámonos. Nunca he ido a ese lugar y me gustaría conocerlo— Prácticamente arrastró al europeo hacia la salida.

Viajaron por más las amplias calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al museo que está localizado entre la Plaza Roja y la Plaza Manege, una hermosa construcción de estilo neo-ruso que al mexicano se le figuro muy similar al estilo barroco y al romanticismo. La fachada con sus grandes torres y elegantes diseños estaba pintada de un color terracota que le daba una apariencia, junto con sus techos nevados, a una casita hecha de galleta.

Fue construido entre 1875 y 1881 e inaugurado oficialmente por el Zar Alejandro III. El interior estaba intrincadamente decorado según el nuevo romanticismo ruso por artistas como Víktor Vasnetsov, Henrik Semiradski, e Ivan Aivazovski.

Bajo del coche haciéndose sobra con las manos para poder levantar la vista y ver los detalles de aquella impresionante muestra arquitectónica. Tan entretenido estaba mirando la arquitectura del edificio que no se dio cuenta cuando el ruso había llegado a su lado y le miraba encantado, como un niño que tiene la oportunidad de presumir sus cosas.

—Llegas un poco tarde, da— El báltico que acababa de estacionar el coche levanto la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron un instante con los del ex soviético y tembló con fuerza negando con la cabeza para darle a entender que no era su culpa que llegaran a esa hora.

—Si hubieras ido por mi habría llegado más temprano. Perdí mucho tiempo buscándote entre la gente del aeropuerto— Contesto sencillamente el mexicano cruzándose de brazos aun molesto por que el eslavo había prometido que tendrían ese mes para ellos solos y nada más y a la primera se enteraba que aún tenía que trabajar.

Iván sonrió con ternura y le beso la mejilla al latino comprendiendo la razón por la que el otro estaba molesto. Mientras tanto el lituano se alejaba prudentemente del para para evitar algún problema, aun no podía entender cómo es que era posible que México estuviera tan campantemente al lado de Rusia y más aún que por lo visto el ruso le obedeciera e incluso se calmara un poco estando a su lado.

—Rusia promete que esta será la última parada, da?—El mexicano murmuro algo entre dientes que el ruso no alcanzo a entender pero que tomo por un sí. Se volvió completamente hacia el menor cuando sintió como este jalaba la caja de cartón que lleva entre sus brazos para poder mirar su contenido.

Dentro de la caja habían varios libros muy antiguos, algunas monedas, armas antiguas rotas o enteras y un medallón muy extraño que le llamo inmediatamente la atención al mexicano, levanto la vista preguntándole con la mirada si podía tomarlo y en cuanto el ruso asintió metió la mano cortándose con el filo de una de las dagas. Una lagrimita de brillante escarlata se formó en la punta de la herida cayendo sobre el medallón.

México soltó un quejido y el ruso al verlo lastimado no tardo en bajar la caja bruscamente y tomar la mano del moreno para ver cómo estaba. Era un corte superficial pero por la irregularidad del filo de la hoja dolía bastante.

—No pasó nada Iván solo es un pequeño corte— Las mejillas del moreno ardieron con fuerza al ver la dedicación con la que el otro le revisaba y aún más cuando se llevó el dedo lastimado a sus labios chupándolo— Vanya.

Rusia le soltó dándole un último lametón en el dedo, le gustaba tanto hacerlo sonrojar así que no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Le miró fijamente a la cara, aquel rostro sonrojado y con los labios entreabierto hicieron que su imaginación volara rápidamente, sino hubiera sido por la interrupción del director del museo le habría tomado de la mano y llevárselo a la habitación más cercana que encontrara donde le haría suyo hasta el amanecer.

—Lo siento señor pero solicitan su presencia, el anticuario quiere preguntarle algo— El mexicano no le entendió nada pero le agradeció con la mirada. Le gustaba que Iván se comportara así con él pero tantos cuidados también le ponían nervioso.

—Vasili podría esperar—Bufó molesto el más alto acomodándose la ropa, el director tembló ligeramente al notar la mirada llena de fastidio que le lanzo su nación. Tocio discretamente tomando la caja que el rubio había dejado en las escaleras y volvió a entrar al museo.

—Asustaste al pobre hombre—Luis le dio un pequeño golpe al entrar al museo percatándose de que aún tenía el colgante en su mano—Es hermoso ¿de donde es?

El ruso le llevó hasta una pequeña habitación en la parte baja del museo correspondiente a la zona de registros, antigüedades y restauraciones. Un frío seco les recibió en cuanto llegaron, las piezas arqueológicas que se resguardaban en aquella zona se conservaban a bajas temperaturas lejos de la presencia de humedad que genera hongos sobre la mayor parte de ellas.

El museo acogía en su interior un amplio catalogo que iba desde reliquias de tribus prehistóricas que ocupaban el territorio de la actual Rusia, hasta obras de arte de valor incalculable adquiridas por miembros de la dinastía Romanov. El número total de piezas en la colección del museo es del orden de millones.

Entre las piezas destacadas esta una barcaza traída de los bancos del río Volga, artefactos de oro de los Escitas, rollos de corteza de abedul grabados en antiguo dialecto de Nóvgorod, manuscritos del siglo VI, cerámicas populares rusas y objetos en madera. La biblioteca cuenta con manuscritos de Chludov Psalter, Misceláneas de Svyatoslav , Evangelio de Mstislav , Evangelio de Yuriev , y el Evangelio de Halych . La colección de monedas del museo por si sola incluye 1.7 millones de piezas, la mayor de Rusia.

—No me gusta que nadie me interrumpa ni mucho menos que vean tu rostro así, México es mío, todos míos— respondió acariciando con la punta de la nariz el cuello del moreno dándole un mordisco en este— Es muy viejo, aunque no recuerdo de donde lo obtuve. Apenas había cambiado mi nombre a Rus de Vladímir-Súzdal.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de lo que había pasado en esos años, enterneció la mirada al ver como el mexicano veía emocionado el colgante, se lo quito de las manos y se lo colgó al cuello ante la mirada de sorpresa del moreno.

—Si a México le gusta se lo puede quedar— Afirmo el ruso, dando un par de protectores de zapatos y unos guantecillos de látex. A ambas naciones les habían hecho pasar por una cámara desinfectante de rayos uv y una mezcla de gases inyectados en una cámara especial y por separado.

—No podría quedármelo fue parte de tu historia y además si lo guardas significa que en algún momento fue importante para ti—Protesto el latino aunque había algo en aquel colgante que le atraía de sobre manera y no sabría definir bien el por qué.

Para Luis había un halo especial que le rodeaba, tan palpable que hasta podía ver como se formaba una especie de neblina acuosa alrededor de él. Sabía que los objetos que habían sido importantes en vida de algunas personas conservaban parte de su esencia y a veces esa energía entraba en conflicto con la del nuevo dueño, de esta forma se formaban los objetos malditos. No podía decir que el colgante tuviera una energía de ese tipo y tampoco la había visto sino hasta que su sangre hizo contacto con aquel.

—Insisto que te lo quedes, da— Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños pasó una de sus enormes manos por los cabellos del latino peinándole con suma ternura—Creo que fue regalo de un rey, sé que lo cuidaras. Además lo más importante, mi mayor tesoro eres tú Luis.

La tierra tembló ligeramente nada más el ruso hubo terminado de decir lo último, a fuera aunque no era época de lluvias calló una tormenta violenta, lo extraño es que el sol aun brillaba entre las nubes dándole una apariencia entristecida al cielo.

La alarma de evacuación sonó por todo el museo y en menos de diez minutos tanto los empleados del museo como los visitantes del mismo estaba en la zona segura del museo. México se animó a salir mojándose bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la estatua ecuestre del Mariscal Zhúkov, la estatua pareció sonreírle al verlo y en aquella sonrisa noto cierta familiaridad pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente para saber si aquello era producto de su imaginación al igual que las palabras que resonaron en sus oídos.

" ia nashel tebia" Inconscientemente la repitió varias veces sin notar en que momento el ruso había llegado a su lado, hasta que sintió su cálido abrazo sujetándole desde atrás, ni cuando la lluvia había cedido finalmente.

— ¿A quién encontraste? Ven te has mojado y no quiero que te enfermes, ya casi es hora de la comida y necesitas algo calientito—El mexicano levanto una ceja y se echó a reír pegándose más al ruso. Por su mente cochambrosa pasaron varios pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con la comida, no al menos con la convencional—Si pones esa cara el que comerá soy yo.

—No me molestaría comenzar por el postre y encontrar ¿Qué?—Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y Rusia le beso suavemente en los labios antes de responder estrechándole fuertemente en los brazos. Un olorcito a bosque y a agua le golpeo de forma burda la cara, no era el aroma habitual que tenía el mexicano además aquel aroma se le hacía tan familiar que le ponía nervioso.

Una punzada de celos le golpeo de repente y sin saber por qué, le tomo del rostro sujetando fuertemente su barbilla y le beso en los labios, al separarse los copos de nieve rompieron el fino hilo escarlata que aun unía sus bocas.

En cuanto el ruso termino de atender los pendientes de museo partieron en avión privado, ventajas de ser una nación, hacia un lugar apartado de toda presencia humana esta vez nadie podía interrumpirlos. Iván se llevó al lituano para encargarse de las tareas del hogar pese a que el latino le aseguro que él podía hacerlo perfectamente. Rusia gano sin darle oportunidad para rebatirle con una sola frase.

"México no puede atender la casa porque tiene algo más importante que hacer" ingenuamente Luis, ni siquiera la vio venir, le pregunto qué era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer por lo que no podía atender los deberes de la casa. Rusia le miró con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en los labios "México estará ocupado gimiendo de bajo de mi"

Después de semejante declaración el latino ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no tanto por la vergüenza sino más bien por no haberla visto venir, para su orgullo era un golpe bajo. Además que le anunciaba que gran parte del mes se la pasaría encerrado en un pequeño cuarto con excelente compañía. En cambio el ruso no podía estar más que feliz, cada vez que miraba a su amante el moreno desviaba la mirada adorablemente sonrojado.

No siempre podía lograr que el mexicano mostrara aquel tipo de faceta, normalmente Luis era más aventado, coqueto y amoroso todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba en estos momentos y ya que la mayoría del tiempo el que terminaba sonrojado era él de ahí la gran victoria.

Cuando aterrizaron después de un largo vuelo cerca de una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque México fue el primero en bajar dando vueltas sobre su propio eje admiro el lugar. Tan grande y tan solo, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista solo podía ver hilera tras hilera de frondosos árboles difícilmente distinguibles los unos entre los otros. Ahora entendía porque se solían perder los exploradores cuando visitaban aquellas regiones salvajes e inhóspitas.

La cabaña que se alcanzaba a divisar al fondo tenía una forma bastante peculiar igual que la mayoría de los edificios y las casas de Moscú, y suponía que era igual en otras ciudades, todos los techos tenían esa forma puntiaguda bastante lisos. Cuando se lo pregunto al ruso este se limitó a quitarle un copo de nieve de la nariz y lo entendió todo, era muy lógico aquellas tejas lisas y la inclinación del techo evitaban que la nieve se acumulara sobre la casa y que causara problemas.

—Quieres que te lleve a la ribera del río—Le sonrió el ruso acomodándole el gorrito cosaco de pelo blanco sumamente esponjoso y el abrigo de lana gruesa y rizada de color gris oscuro con destellos azulados—Te quedo muy bien pero debes acostumbrarte a llevar las aletas del ushanka abajo, sino se te congelaran las orejas.

—Pero se siente raro y si, vamos de paseo ¿No deberíamos desempacar primero?—El latino volvió el rostro mirando compasivamente al lituano que cargaba trabajosamente las maletas. Se soltó del mayor y fue a ayudarle, entre los tres- Luis término por obligar a Iván a ayudarles- metieron todas las maletas, la mayoría por lógica terminaron en la recamara principal.

Durante todo el camino el pobre lituano no dejo de temblar visiblemente, tras dejar sus cosas en el cuarto correspondiente el mexicano no se pudo negar a salir. Toda la tarde estuvieron paseando por la orilla del río y recolectando moras y zarzamoras silvestres.

—Si recogemos suficientes haremos licor, mermelada y relleno para pan, da— Al latino se le hacía tan raro mirle así recogiendo con tanto cuidado un pequeño fruto entre las zarzas, los había de todo tipo y algunos los reconocía a simple vista otros le eran totalmente extraños.

Cuando salieron de la cabaña Iván le dio una cesta y él se llevó otra, en un principio creyó que era un tanto anticuado pero después de un rato le pareció divertido era como haber hecho un viaje al pasado sin haberse dado cuenta. En la sesta que el mismo llevaba había recolectado setas para una sopa que Toris haría, las setas eran fáciles de distinguir y no representaban gran problema en cambio cuando quiso recolectar kliukva, arándano, los pequeños frutos rojos que tomo les faltaba madurar.

—Nunca pensé verte así—se sentó en cuclillas a su lado comiendo las kliukva que el rubio ya había puesto en la cesta, estaban deliciosas, justo en su punto. Se quejó cuando el rubio le dio un manotazo en la mano.—Ya entendí.

Entre risas y juegos pasaron el resto de la tarde, hubiese hecho el amor incluso ahí mismo si el propio Iván no temiera que el menor se resfriara y arruinase aquel viaje que habían planeado con tanto esmero. Los siguientes días ocurrieron tres incidentes en particular, el primero eran los raros terremotos que parecían seguirles y solo duraban segundos lo segundo y mucho más raro es que en varias ocasiones el latino había salido de la cabaña a media noche y caminado rumbo al río.

El más sorprendido cada vez que el ruso le encontraba a mitad del camino era el propio latino que ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había llegado a aquel sitio y ni siquiera había sentido como el frio de la noche le laceraba los pies. Solo recordaba una voz, según él demasiado familiar, que le seguía repitiendo "te encontré"

Un día antes de que se marcharan de regreso a Moscú un temblor bastante más fuerte que todos los anteriores sacudió el lugar, Rusia se despertó alarmado primero por una intensa punzada cerca del corazón, después por el terremoto- había habido víctimas- y segundo el latino no estaba durmiendo a su lado. Cuando el sismo pasó Iván busco a su amante pero las huellas terminaban abruptamente a unos diez metros del río.

A la mañana siguiente mientras organizaba la búsqueda del otro escucho como chirriaba la puerta, el lituano había entrado ya varias veces llevándole documentos y pensó que era él pero el olor de la comida en el fuego le dio una pequeña esperanza quizás México había vuelto.

—Yo sé dónde está, Rusia. Este lugar apesta a su aroma y es algo que no he podido olvidar ni por muchos años que hayan pasado—Delante del ruso se encontraba la última persona que habría esperado ver. Mongolia, con los brazos cruzados y la ropa llena de nieve mirándole muy mal en espera a que dijera algo. —¿No te preocupaba el mocoso? Y quiero algo caliente para comer.


	3. Nova istoriia

Queria darles algo más de navidad pero se me figura que sera un regalo un poquitin atrasado. Aun asi felices fiestas a todos.

**Pronunciación:**

*****Los adjetivos en ruso se distinguen por su genero y numero- femenino, masculino, neutro y plural- cada uno tiene una terminación diferente. La regla para el cambio es muy simple, usando las letras correspondientes a cada género solo se cambia dura por dura y blanda por blanda

**Adj masculino**: Новый y Красивый

**Femenino**: Новая y Красивая

**Neutro**: Новое y Красивое

**Plural**:Новые y Красивые

**Significado**: Nuevo y Hermoso o rojo

La antepenúltima letra es un (i) gutural y es dura mientras que la ultima es una (i) blanda por lo que en femenino permanece la misma raíz solo se cambian estas dos letras (a) es dura y (ia) es blanda, así sucesivamente.

**Adj masculino**: Синий (Siniy) la ultima i es dura

**Femenino**: Cиняя (Siniia)

**Neutro**: Синее (Siniee)

**Plural**: Синие (Sinie)

**Significado**: Azul

Lo mismo sucede en este caso, como ambas son blandas hay que sustituir por dos blandas acorde con el genero y el numero.

*****Los adjetivos se pueden convertir en adverbios conservando la raíz y agregándole una (o) como terminación. No todos los adjetivos se pueden trasforma. как красиво se pronuncia (kak krasiva) y quiere decir "!Qué hermoso¡ o Es hermoso.

*****Новая: Sola se pronuncia como (Novaia) pero en este caso la palabra que le sigue comienza con (i) por lo que se pronuncia solamente como (Nova). Los rusos prefieren las consonantes a las vocales por lo que al estar seguidas las dos palabras, además de la terminación similar, se descuenta la última vocal.

*****история: Significa Historia y es de género femenino por la terminación (ia) por lo tanto el adjetivo tiene que tener terminación femenina para que se forme la cadena correspondiente. Es decir una cadena en español, por ejemplo, "la casa nueva" todas las palabras son femeninas "El coche nuevo" todas son masculinas. Lo mismo pasa en ruso.

*****Соединенные Штаты Америки o C. Ш.A: Es el nombre de Alfred "Estados Unidos de América" el nombre corto y el nombre largo la pronunciación es (Sidinionie Shtati Ameriki) recuerden que la ы es (i) y es gutural tienen que sacarla desde la garganta y suena a una cruza rara entre i y r (S. Sh.A)

*****El titulo quiere decir: Una nueva historia.

**Новая история**** (Nova istoriia)**

Le sonrió cálidamente mientras apartaba con suma delicadeza uno de los mechones oscuros de su frente. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel canela en una tierna caricia, con el paso de los días se había vuelto un ritual el pasar varias horas sentando en la silla al lado de su cama contemplándole descansar.

Normalmente sus invitados no tardaban tanto tiempo en despertar, sus cuerpos se adaptaban rápidamente a ese nuevo mundo, y eso comenzó a preocuparle seriamente pero en cuando sopesó la idea de que aquel quien descansaba plácidamente en la cama no era una persona ordinaria sino una nación llego a la conclusión de que todo aquello era perfectamente normal.

Suponía que lentamente tendría que deslindar los lazos que le unían a su casa para pasar a formar parte de la suya. Los sabios habían dicho que con su llegada una nueva porción de tierra fértil se les seria concedida para agrandar el territorio que hasta ahora había ocupado su gente. De ser así entonces una nueva nación nacería para ocupar el lugar de México en la tierra firme.

—Vania tiene razón eres un verdadero tesoro—Se sonrió así mismo acomodándose las túnicas color escarlata. Únicamente la realeza y los más altos funcionarios tenían derecho de usar aquel color.

Cerró los ojos recordando cómo había sido su encuentro y lo mucho que le costó que el mexicano se fuera con él. Un leve zumbido le saco de su ensoñación trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad, volvió el rostro hacia la puerta y se puso de pie para saludar a su rey precedido por el consejo de sabios.

—¿Sigues seguro de tus acciones Sasha?—Pregunto el rey con un tono cantarín. La lengua en Kitezh se distinguía por tener tonos agudos y cuando se escuchaba una conversación parecía un trinar de aves exóticas. Lo mismo sucedía con las facciones de sus habitantes, sumamente estilizadas casi al grado de parecer andróginos.

—Con todo el respeto que se merece, su alteza, pero no es algo de lo que pueda o no estar seguro—Admitió con franqueza Alexandr sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de su señor hasta que noto como su rey asentía compresivo—Vanya lo prometió hace muchos años y una promesa de ese tipo no se rompe. Además…

— ¿Además que?—Su alteza Olek el grande sabia lo importante que eran las promesas en su reino, en especial para su nación. Ellos jamás juraban en vano y cumplían su palabra al pie de la letra de ahí que le entendiera pero no aceptaba aun la elección de Alexandr.

—Si Iván ya no es el de antes, lo he visto con mis propios ojos y no es algo que pueda negar tan fácilmente, entonces me pregunto si debería volver— Levanto una mano señalando la cúpula de agua que les rodeaba. Se suponía que dentro de un par de años regresarían a tomar su lugar en la superficie junto con las otras naciones.

Kitezh era sumamente competitivo, fuerte como ningún otro pero más que nada había desarrollado una parte filosófica y espiritual de si mismo que ninguna de las otras naciones había logrado tener. De ahí que también chocara violentamente con el pensamiento y los deseos de los demás.

Inflexiblemente Sasha había pensado que todo seria tan fácil, con uno de otros pequeños problemas claro esta, aprender una nueva canción pero el tiempo que se paso atrayendo al mexicano se dio cuenta de que seria imposible ¿Habría otra forma aparte de la conquista? Para él, el trato con aquellas naciones extrañas incluyendo a su hermano, era como pensar en pequeños animalillos salvajes que necesitan ser cuidados.

Mongolia miraba sumamente divertido los procederes del ruso, el ambiente esta lleno de un intenso aroma a cigarro y el cenicero en la mesa de la sala de estar parecía haber rebasado su límite hace mucho tiempo. Nadie se había molestado en vaciarlo lo mismo sucedía con los otros ceniceros de la casa.

El asiático estaba sentado frente al ruso, disfrutaba ver su sufrimiento y esa ansiedad que se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel. Cuando Iván iba a sacar un cigarrillo más se los quito y aventó la cajetilla por encima de su hombro antes de volverse a sentar con la misma sonrisita perturbada que tanto le incomodaba al gigante euroasiático.

—Si te la pasas fumano respirare todo ese humo mientras te hablo, anda se buen niño y abre las ventanas si quieres que te cuente la historia— El rubio a regañadientes obedeció, lo que más le importaba era que el latino se encontrara bien y volviera, lógicamente, a él así que no había nada de malo en aguantar un poco más a esa momia.

Abrió todas las ventanas dobles de la sala para que entrara el aire limpio e incluso se tomo la molestia de poner una pastillita de aromatizante. Mientras hacia todo eso Tolstoi bajaba por las escaleras maullando alegremente, seguido de cerca por Kolia que estaba más que encantado con que el otro gato estuviera pasando unas vacaciones con ellos. Normalmente cuando Tolstoi les visitaba su dueño estaba de mejor humor aunque en estos momentos sentía algo de celos porque el ruso lo cargara más que a él.

Iván le había regalado a Luis hacia ya un par de años una pequeña cría de gato siberiano atigrado que el latino llamo Tolstoi. El mínimo maulló al ver al extraño y le guño cuando aquel le levanto bruscamente del suelo e intento meterlo a un saco, Kolia gruño esponjándose haciendo que Iván regresara y le quitara al gato al mongol. El gato siberiano era igual de extraño que su amo y se relajo inmediatamente que lo dejo en el suelo al cuidado de su propio gato.

—Hey me iba a comer eso. Tiene un buen pelaje seguro hará un par de excelentes guantes para el invierno— Se quejo molesto Mongolia mirando fijamente a los dos mininos tratando de asustarlos pero Kolia era el único que parecía prestarle atención porque Tolstoi se revolcaba juguetonamente en la alfombra.

—No te lo vas a comer, es de él y antes te corto las manos— Tolstoi levanto la cabeza haciendo sonar la pequeña plaquita que adornaba su cuello. Kolia en cambio seguía a la defensiva mostrándole los colmillos y erizando su pelo para verse mucho mayor ante el asiático.

—Vaya que si te pego duro el amor. En otro tiempo hubieras abrazado al gato llorando por su vida—Le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes—Como aquel conejo que solías ir a visitar todas las tardes hasta que termino en el estofado, que buenos tiempos eran.

—Eso no te interesa Mongolia, ahora habla o te sacare a golpes lo que me hayas venido a decir ¿da?— ahora era su turno para sonreír. Los dos mininos se acurrucaron a su lado estando al pendiente de lo que hacia el asiático, al menos hasta que a Tolstoi le pareció más entretenido jugar con la bufanda del ruso y la cola esponjosa de su compañero.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, en eso no te pareces nada a él. Deberías aprenderle unas cuantas cosas cuando le veas— Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo fugazmente en sus labios al recordar la burla de Kitezh. El desagradable sabor a hiel le inundo la boca haciéndole difícil no tener que tragar con fuerza para apartarlo— En especial su truco de escapismo.

El silencio domino la casa como si un manto de aire a presión hubiese sido colocado sobre sus cabezas succionando cualquier palabra o frase que deseara salir de sus labios. Iván no le entendía y temía hacerlo en el fondo por su parte Mongolia había sido herido en lo más profundo su orgullo y no deseaba reproches o mofas.

—Esta historia sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu madre aun vivía y mi imperio no hacia nada más que crecer— el rubio tuvo un escalofrió al escuchar la seriedad con la que el mongol hablaba, había dejado de lado ese tono enfermizo que solía usar para usar aquel que despertaba los más crudos recuerdos de su infancia— Había terminado por apropiarme de tu pequeña familia cuando espía vino a verme, me conto de una tierra sin igual. Una ciudad magnifica.

Y le contó lo que hasta ese momento Iván creía que se trataba de una simple leyenda y nada más. Georgy II, gran príncipe de Vladimir, había mandado a construir dos ciudades magnificas a lo largo del río Volga, la pequeña y la gran Kitezh. La gran Kitezh se fundo cerca de los ríos Uzola, Sanda y Kerzhenets.

En aquella época Batu Khan era el líder mongólico y se encontraba dando uno paseo en uno de los campos de cebada junto con Mongolia cuando un espía llego a contarles fantásticas historias sobre esas dos ciudades.

Batu Khan ordeno inmediatamente buscarlas para encaminar su ejercito hacia ellas, la primera en caer fue la pequeña Kitezh. Cuando los mongoles, a travez de la tortura de los prisioneros, supieron de un par de caminos secretos hacia la ciudad marcharon durante el día y la noche, al llegar grande fue su sorpresa pues la ciudad no parecía tener ningún tipo de defensa, ni siquiera tenia murallas.

Cuando su ejercito se acercó los habitantes de Kitezh nisiquiera parecían estar asustados por su presencia, como había sucedido en otros poblados a los que había invadido. Como siempre iba a presentar sus demandas ante los lideres del congreso de la ciudad, pese a ser un ejercito invasor no tenia intenciones de realizar gastos innecesarios si podía evitarlos, si la ciudad se rendía ante ellos y les ofrecía vasallaje entonces no habría pelea.

Lanzaron la primera señal pero el pueblo nisiquiera se molesto en ir a resivirles, molesto Batu Khan se lanzo a todo galope hacia la ciudad, al verle Mongolia y los demás miembros de la horda se lanzaron a seguirle. Los primeros en llegar fueron el mismo Batu y Mongolia, cuando ambos estaban por dar un paso hacia el interior de la ciudad varias fuente brotaron de la tierra lanzando sus chorros de agua cristalina hacia el cielo desafiándolos.

El ejercito se replegó, cada vez que intentaban atacar una de esas fuentes les impedía el paso. Los habitantes de la ciudad se reunieron en la plaza principal a orar y el flujo de agua de las fuetes se volvió más intenso. El agua comenzaba a cubrir las calles de la ciudad pero parecía que saldría de esta.

Un joven, alto y bien parecido, de piel morena y cabellos más oscuros que el ébano salió a saludarlos y a despedirse de ellos. Se presento como Kitezh pero le pidió al mongol que lo llamara Alexandr.

—Tú hermano se burlo de mí. Me dijo que ya habían profetizado mi llegada y que solo había lamentado que tú hubiese caído ya en mis manos—Remarco con arrogancia que el único que parecía que le importaba era Iván y no sus hermanas o su madre, para aquel misterioso hombre no había nada más—Cuando le rete a que peleáramos evito hacerlo, diciéndome que en ese lugar no debía de derramar sangre cuando había sido bendecido.

Iván permanecía quieto escuchando atentamente la narración del asiático, poco a poco alguno de sus recuerdos iban aflorando. Ahora recordaba a un joven de apariencia muy similar a la suya que había visto cuando apenas era un niño y era conocido como Nóvgorod.

—Era un desgraciado pero muy poderoso. Pese a lo que me había dicho lance un par de flechas contra su pecho y él las paro en seco antes de que si quiera estuvieran a un par de metros de él— La malicia y el ansia de poder le habían dominado en aquel entonces haciéndole enfurecer aun más. Ninguna otra nación se había revelado como lo hacia en esos momentos Kitezh y eso en el fondo lo excitaba, aquel muchacho no solo le gusto físicamente sino también por su resistencia y el enorme poder que poseía haciendo gala del mismo—Me dijo también que regresaría pues lo habían también profetizado y lo más importante te había prometido volver y ser una familia feliz.

Tolstoi dejó de jugar con la cola de Kolia y se quedo mirando fijamente al ruso algo indeciso, le había escuchado murmurar y gruñir entre dientes el nombre de su amo al que no había visto en varios meses. Los animales son muy sensitivos y el felino sabia que indirectamente estaban hablando de México.

—Lo ultimo que vimos fue la cúpula de la catedral con una enorme cruz en la parte superior hundirse formando enormes ondas— Se cruzo de brazos echando hacia atrás su enorme trenza antes de agregar de mala gana— Muchas veces intente regresar después de eso e incluso esa misma tarde buscamos en el lago algún rastro de esa ciudad pero nada— Miro hacia el techo como si aquello fuese lo más entretenido e interesante del mundo— Recuerdo que me dijo que nunca la encontraría porque solo los puros de corazón y alma pueden encontrar el camino a Kitezh.

Soltó una carcajada que al ruso le pareció molesta al recordar que el camino hacia el lago se llamaba "el camino de Batu" otra ironía de mala gana. Casi hasta el final incluso agrego que cuando eran días calmosos, en especial en verano, aun se podía escuchar el sonido del tañido de las campanas y los cantos de la gente que vive en aquella mística ciudad.

—No logro recordarle muy bien—Admitió de mala gana el ruso acariciando al gato que ronroneaba en su regazo— además aunque existiera no hay prueba de que haya sido él quien se llevara a Meksika.

El mongol frunció el seño y le lanzo lo primero que tenia a la mano, que para suerte de Iván tan solo era un cojín, que le paso zumbando a un lado de la cara. En su mirada se podía notar que no estaba jugando.

—Primero, sé que mucha gente se pierde en tus bosques pero llevas varios meses buscando y no hay rastro alguno—Iba numerando con los dedos cada punto que decía para apoyar su teoría— Dos, desde que ese hombre llego aquí comenzaron los terremotos y uno que otro suceso raro. Tres, deberías ser capaz de sentir que algo no anda bien contigo…

Tenia que admitir que el mongol tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, se llevo una mano al pecho cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir algo nuevo en el aire y una sensación extraña que le llamaba aunque no podía identificar quien era el que le llamaba pero si creía poder encontrar de donde provenía el llamado.

—Cuatro, el mocoso ese por lo que se era asquerosamente buena gente, tenia que serlo para soportarte—Agrego haciendo un ademan de indiferencia con la diestras restándole importancia a la relación del ruso y el mexicano— Lo que lo convertiría en alguien puro de corazón y todas esas boberías.

—Tú lo has sabido siempre ¿no? Y tienes el descaro de venírmelo a decir hasta ahora. Sino fuese porque te necesito vivo te mataría en este mismo instante, así que más vale que cooperes—Murmuro entre dientes apretando con fuerza los brazos del sillón. México era suyo y no le importaba nada más, no dejaría que su hermano o quien quiera que fuera se lo llevara lejos. Apenas y lograba controlar sus ansias de no matar al mongol en ese mismo instante—¿Puedes llevarme a ese lugar?

—He ido varias veces pero nunca encuentro el lugar indicado—Incluso había gravado una marca en uno de los arboles pero ni con eso había podido dar con el lugar exacto donde se hundió la ciudad, la marca había desaparecido.— Algunos dicen que antes de que llegues, si vas por el camino adecuado, podrás ver a un viejo guerrero haciendo la patrulla.

—Levántate, nos vamos en este mismo instante— Dejó a los dos mininos sobre el sillón y jalando al asiático lo saco de su casa aventándole un abrigo, lo necesitaba vivo si quería recuperarlo.

En Kitezh el tiempo trascurría de forma diferente a como lo hacia normalmente en el resto del mundo. México había despertado hacia un par de días y para él no llevaba más de un par de semanas en aquella extraña ciudad aunque realmente hubiese estado meses ahí.

Sasha estaba más que encantado con el joven latino, le gustaban cada uno de sus gestos, la forma en la que se expresaba y como se maravillaba por todo lo que tenia a su al derredor. Ahora entendía como es que Iván había quedado cautivado por semejante criatura y movido por esa ansiedad de tenerlo junto a él reacomodo sus recuerdos para que Luis no recordara Iván.

Le había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado en un principio, debido a su gran parecido tan solo había tenido que hacer un par de pequeños ajustes en la memoria del moreno para que su amor hacia su hermano se traspasara hacia a él, sabia que estaba mal pero no se arrepentía de nada.

En esos momentos México danzaba al ritmo de flautas de agua sobre la terraza de uno de los palacios de la ciudad. Su cabello había crecido considerablemente desde que había llegado, le llegaba debajo de los hombros y vestía como cualquier miembro de la nobleza, una especie de túnica larga que rozaba sus muslos de un color rojo escarlata borda con laboriosos diseños en hilo de oro. La túnica de dos piezas se abría ligeramente a los costados dejando ver hasta la mitad del muslo y uno de sus lados era ligeramente más largo que el otro dándole un corte diagonal. Un hermoso prendedor similar al que tenia Iván se abrochaba en el hombro.

El latino danzaba dando vueltas y animando al resto de los presentes a que le acompañaran, de vez en cuando se detenía para dirigirle una mirada cargada de sentimientos a Sasha que no hacia más que mirarlo complacido. Cuando Luis se detuvo los cascabeles de plata en sus tobillos sonaron repiqueteando encantadoramente, la gente de Kitezh no usaba zapatos sino una especie de tela que le cubría la planta de los pies y parte del empeine dejando el talón y la punta del pie al descubierto

—Ven, vamos a bailar—Le tendió una mano al moreno invitándole acompañarle, pequeñas gotitas de sudor caían por su frente y los mechones de cabello obscuro cual ónix se adherían constantemente. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos en una leve sonrisa y Alexandr lo deseo más que nunca, es noche le propondría hacerlo— Anda, no seas malo. No es correcto que me dejes esperando.

—Me es imposible reaccionar adecuadamente cuando tú estas presente, eres tan hermoso. La cosa más bella que haya tenido el privilegio de admirar— El latino se sonrojo aun más si era posible y ladeo la cabeza haciendo que sus aretes se balancearan contra su rostro. Kitezh rio contento con el resultado y se levanto a bailar con él.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos ambas naciones miraba el horizonte desde la ventana de su habitación en palacio. México se sentía extraño como si algo le llamara y no supiera reconocer de donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar cuando se lo conto a Alexandr aquel se turbo. Sabia perfectamente quien lo llamaba y lo cerca que estaba pero aun no podía actuar, ni siquiera sabia si es que llegarían a dar con él.

Al día siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios acariciándole de manera juguetona el hombro desnudo de su amante, se le veía agotado por lo de la noche anterior y sino fuera porque sabia que su juicio se había enturbiado hacia días casi podría jurar que Luis lucían aun más atrayente después de hacer el amor.

Un guardia toco la puerta esperando a que le dieran permiso de entrar, cuando lo hizo le tendió un sobre lacado envuelto en un moño de color amarillo. Kitezh no necesitaba abrirlo para saber que es lo que contenía, su hermano estaba en las puertas de la ciudad. Lo que si le sorprendió, después de leerlo, era que Mongolia le estuviera acompañando. Si quería hacer algo debía de hacerlo ya.

Se vistió con sus mejores ropajes, un cinto de cuero negro adornaba su cintura, en el llevaba la funda de una espada cuyo mango estaba adornado con gemas preciosas. El brillo y el filo de aquella espada. Esta vez llevaba botas y una armadura, aunque puramente ornamental, con el paso de los años había desarrollado otras formas de combate.

Rusia y Mongolia miraban a las aguas desde la orilla, intercambiaron miradas suspicaces cuando llego el alba. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario. Sabían que ese era el lugar pero temían que se fueran a equivocar, cada uno por motivos distintos claro esta.

De repente un temblor azoto la región y el sonido del repiqueteo de una campana se escucho por todo el lugar. Las aguas sedieron su lugar dejando ver una pequeña vereda que llevaba a una ciudad en el fondo por el camino con un andar despreocupado venia caminando Kitezh y al llegar a la orilla les sonrió.

Al verlo cara a cara Rusia no pudo más que sorprenderse con el increíble parecido entre ambos y se estremeció. Aunque Alexandr se veía unos años mayor que él era su copia al carbón. Los espacios vacíos que aun quedaban en su memoria se llenaron de golpe, ahora lo recordaba todo y sabía como hacerle frente.

—Buenos días Vania, por lo visto has hecho malas amistades—El tono de su voz era potente, seguro de si mismo. Cada cosa en él, desde su porte hasta el tono de voz reflejaban su gran poderío— Mongolia, mucho tiempo sin verte. Supongo que extrañare esos días.

—Y yo que pensaba que te masturbabas pensando en mi—Contesto con cinismo el mongol, en sus ojos volvía a brillar el deseo por Kitezh. Todas las fibras de su cuerpo vibraban emocionadas ante la idea de herirle y sentir su sangre empañando sus manos mientras le tomaba. Por su parte Alexandr le miro fastidiado, aquel hombre siempre había sido y seguiría siendo un vulgar por lo visto.

—Alexandr quiero que me lo devuelvas, él es mio. No tenías ningún derecho a llevártelo. Sino me lo das tendré que castigarte, da—Los ojos del ruso brillaron con violencia se notaba que apenas y podía controlarse para no saltar sobre su hermano y molerlo a golpes

—Una promesa jamás se rompe. Cuando el imperio salga a flote será la hora del juicio, tú más grande tesoro es mío hermano.— El moreno le sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Rusia. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le retaba de esa forma, apretó los dientes con fuerza y avanzo hasta donde se encontraba el otro.

—Te he dicho que me lo devuelvas. No me importa de que juicio estés hablando pero sé que cuando hice esa promesa no pensaba en darte a mi familia—Que eran en aquel entonces su más grande tesoro— Luis es la persona que amo y peleare por él.

Metió la mano dentro del abrigo de donde saco su querida tubería, no parecía que Sasha tuviera mucho con que defenderse aparte de esa espada que llevaba pero si Mongolia no mentía su hermano poseía otro tipo de armas con las que había que tener cuidado. Para sorpresa del ruso Sasha le sonrió con compasión.

—Dices que lo amas pero ¿y si él no te amara? O ¿si ya no estuviera aquí? ¿que es lo que harías en esos casos Vania?—El rubio palideció de golpe, el Sasha que él recordaba no le haría daño a Luis pero había cambiado y ya no estaba tan seguro. En cuanto a su amor, Iván conocía de sobra la intensidad del amor de México y confiaba en él—El amor cambia pero te lo he dicho antes su juicio por causar la destrucción de la tierra ha llegado y con él su castigo ¿Qué mejor castigo que su muerte?

Alexandr disfrutaba retándolo. Movió ligeramente la mano derecha y la tierra volvió cimbrase bajo sus pies tirando al ruso. Mongolia en cambio permanecía apartado a la espera de entretenerse con la batalla de esos dos y sacar provecho cuando ambos estuvieran cansados, heridos o muertos. La antigua ciudad de Kitezh emergía y era mucho más grande e impresionante que de antaño.

—Si le tocaste un solo cabello— No pudo decir nada más, la furia termino por cegarlo y se lanzo al ataque. Al fondo sonaban una música demencial de tambores y flautas de agua anunciando la llegada del juicio final.

—Le he tocado mucho más que un solo cabello—Se lanzo al ataque sacando su espada, no podía usar toda su fuerza puesto que tenia que estar concentrado en sacar a su amado pueblo del agua pero aun así confiaba tener la fuerza suficiente como para someter a su hermano.

Iván al verse atacado solo atino a interponer su tubería entre los dos para impedir el ataque directo de Alexandr. Aprovecho la postura de su hermano para contratacar dándole una patada en la espinilla que hizo dar un salto hacia atrás al moreno.

—No lo haces tan mal Vania— Sonrió el moreno después de un rato de haber estado peleando. No había usado sus habilidades especiales pues aquello habría sido deshonesto en especial si se suponía que estaba peleando por el amor del latino por lo que el ruso había logrado acertarle varios golpes.— En verdad me sorprende que puedas moverte si quiera.— Escupió un poco de sangre.

El aire se sentía extraño, tanto Rusia como Mongolia lo podían apreciar, era algo pesado y molesto que dificultaba los movimientos. Y no era solo aquel aire viciado lo que tenia preocupado a Iván sino también que su hermano no hubiese hecho gala de ninguna de aquellas habilidades que el mongol le había comentado.

Por si fuera poco entre más tiempo trascurría la ciudad submarina se levantaba de entre las aguas. Si sus conjeturas eran cierta y por lo que le había dicho Sasha dejaba la tranquilidad de las aguas para luchar entonces era mejor detenerlo cuanto antes ya tenia suficiente competencia con el idiota de C. Ш.A como para que su hermano se uniera al juego.

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal para ser alguien que odiaba pelear. Iván se esta divirtiendo mucho, da—A diferencia de su hermano Iván pensaba poner todo lo que tenia en esa lucha, usar cada recurso con tal de ser el ganador.

Hasta el momento los dos habían estado muy parejos pero el ruso solamente había utilizado su tubería y su propia fuerza como arma, aun le quedaban las armas de fuego que traía en el abrigo.

El sonido de un trueno cimbro cada partícula del campo de batalla, una pequeña y casi imperceptible voluta de humo que salía de un cañón de metal aun caliente por el disparo se elevaba por el aire. Iván sostenía una pistola en la diestra, su mirada lucia bastante tranquila.

Alexandr bajo una mano hacia su abdomen, lo palpo y noto que estaba húmedo, cuando levanto su mano sus dedos y la palma estaban llenas de sangre sin embargo no sintió dolor hasta unos segundos después del impacto. En su rostro se pintaba una expresión de completo asombro y Rusia no supo identificar si era porque no se había esperado que le atacara de esa forma o porque algo había salido mal.

Iván no tuvo tiempo de seguir profundizando en el tema al escuchar un grito de terror con una voz demasiado familiar para ignorarla. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio, México venia corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían pero no le miraba a él sino a su hermano.

Las ropas que llevaba el latino hacían resaltar el bronceado de su piel contra el rojo sangre de las telas. Su vestimenta era muy similar a la de la otra noche, solamente que en esta ocasión la segunda pieza de la túnica, aunque más abierta, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la cintura llevaba puesto un especie de fajín color añil ricamente engarzado con piedras preciosas.

— Kak krasiva—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Rusia sin apartar los ojos de su amante. Dio un paso al frente teniendo la intención de abrazarle pero México se paro en seco donde estaba Sasha abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente.

La sonora risa de Mongolia resonó por todo el lugar al ver la cara de decepción que había puesto Iván cuando su «novio» había preferido a su hermano que a él. Era más de lo que pudiera pedir, en un principio si le había ayudado era para tener una nueva oportunidad de ver a Alexandr pero ahora con todo eso lo consideraba un bono extra por un acto de caridad.

Iván se quedo mirando, dolido al latino, buscándole con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo único que pudo ver en aquellos orbes color chocolate era odio, un intenso odio que iba dirigido hacia él. Rusia estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas y si hubiese sido cualquier otro no le habría dado la menor importancia, ya se había sensibilizado del mundo, pero no sucedía así con la persona que amaba. No era lo mismo y hasta se le hacia una farsa el si quiera estuviera pasando, México no solamente lo miraba diferente sino que el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos era tan intenso que prácticamente parecían dos extraños mirándose por primera vez.

—Luis—Le llamo por su nombre con el tono de voz de un naufrago perdido que implora a Dios por su salvación, su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y no sabia como responder en ese momento, la escena le resultaba tan bizarra que ni siquiera la habría contemplado en sus sueños más fantasiosos.

México levanto la cabeza, sin soltar a Kitezh aunque parecía que este se quejaba, y el odio que brillaba en sus ojos redoblo su intensidad— Aléjate moustro. Has hecho suficiente daño a la persona que amo—Bajo la mirada hacia el moreno que sostenía en brazos, con ayuda de los sacerdotes había preparado un remedio que mitigaría su dolor en cuanto aquellos sintieron que algo iba mal con su nación. Esa declaración de amor le rompió el corazón.

—¿Cuál era la segunda opción?—Mongolia se había parado al lado de Rusia mirándolo con esa sonrisa burlona, aunque esta vez para variar debía admitir que no solo tenia curiosidad sino también estaba molesto— Ya lo recordé, que ya no te amara. Me pregunto si Kitezh lo hace tan bien que tu querido tercermundista se le olvido hasta tú nombre.

—Calla— Los ojos de Iván lucían ausentes y un temblor le recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta los hombros, quería llorar pero las lagrimas parecía que se habían congelado antes de llegar a sus ojos, tenia la garganta reseca y un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo.

—No sé que les ve ni que pueda ven en él—Pero si tanto parecía interesarle a muchas naciones el mocoso tenia que tener algo especial y eso era aun más irritante.

Mientras aquellos dos hablaban México intentaba parar la hemorragia del cuerpo de Alexandr, la bala afortunadamente había atravesado limpiamente el cuerpo del moreno y por lo visto no había tocado ningún órgano. Le coloco la pasta verdosa que le habían dado los sacerdotes y le sonrió con ternura a su amante mientras le dedicaba palabras de aliento.

Kitezh no apartaba la vista de su hermano, podía notar con toda claridad el sufrimiento en sus facciones se lo tenia bien merecido pero una bestia herida y colérica es sumamente peligrosa por lo que no bajaba la guardia, no quería que hiriera al latino por lo que esta vez incluso había levantado un campo de protección a su alderredor.

Iván levanto el arma de forma ausente, en sus facciones no se podía leer emoción alguna, estaba tan lívido como una hermosa muñeca de hielo y la escarcha que crecía en sus ojos no hacia más que dificultar la visión de la profundidad de las heridas en aquellas amatistas rotas. En cuanto lo vio Luis se interpuso entre ambos mirando al rubio retadoramente a los ojos, estaba dispuesto a recibir el disparo si es que el otro disparaba en contra de Sasha.

—Quítate—La voz de Rusia carecía de inflexiones y sonaba tan extraña que era difícil que alguien la pudiera tomar por humana. México negó y sus ojos brillaron con aquel toque espectral que tanto le había emocionado tiempo atrás pero ahora solo le producía desazón. El color y la forma en la que habían cambiado sus ojos solo se podía comparar con el chocolate que al fundirse se derramado sobre el suficiente sangre para teñirlo de rojo.

Un disparo seco y luego la oscuridad….


	4. Ia liubliu tebia

Pronunciación: El titulo en este caso es muy simple y quiere decir "yo te amo"

Поцелуй меня: Quiere decir más o menos general "Bésame" y se lee [Potzeluy menia]

"**Ia liubliu tebia"**

Una enorme parvada de pájaros salió volando de entre los arboles al momento de escuchar el disparo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían por la mejilla del latino estrellándose en sus pies descalzos o bajando provocativamente por su cuello hasta perderse entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Mongolia había empujado a Iván, no es que le preocupara el bienestar del latino, lo que realmente le interesaba era que él podía ser la única persona que mataría a Sasha. El disparo seguramente los habría matado a ambos, había notado el cansancio en los ojos de Kitezh y como el aire alrededor de la parejita parecía vibrar extrañamente, eso únicamente podía significar una cosa, Alexandr estaba vulnerable y lo confirmo al verlo respirar agitado apenas y consiente mantenerse medianamente consiente.

Rusia dio un paso adelante, cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, no existía en esos momentos nadie más que México y él. La punzada en su corazón le había recordado cuan doloroso era estar vivo, ya no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara lo que era suyo. Ni si quiera el latino, había tenido que dejar ir a los demás pero esta vez prefería verlo muerto antes de dejarlo marchar.

Las facciones en el rostro del exsoviético se tornaron agresivas, casi demente. En un ultimo intento le tendió la diestra, mirándole a los ojos no en forma de suplica sino como una orden o tomaba su mano o se atenía a las consecuencias. México le dio un manotazo apartándola y redoblando el odio en su mirada.

Rusia aprovecho el movimiento del latino para sujetarle de la muñeca y en un rápido movimiento jalarlo hacia él. Girando la muñeca le golpeo de lleno, con el puño cerrado, en el abdomen pero para su sorpresa el mexicano no se desplomo en sus brazos como hubiese deseado. Una pequeña chispa de curiosidad y deseo nació en él al verle enderezarse y lanzarse al ataque.

El joven mexicano ataco, entre las dos naciones hubo un intercambio de fuertes golpes que alcanzaban a esquivar o a cubrirse como pudieran, el latino le lanzo una pata a las costillas del rubio que le hizo sacar el aire del impacto. Una fuerte sensación de escozor le recorrió el costado a Iván pero aun así sonreía. El mexicano por su parte aunque se veía tranquilo se le notaba mucho más tenso que al ruso. Cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensados dispuestos a darlo todo en un solo golpe.

Luis sabía que llevaba una enorme desventaja de entrada por el tamaño de su oponente como por el estado físico del mismo. Además que el ruso parecía estarlo tomando todo a juego ¿Qué acaso no le dolían sus golpes? Podía notar como se comenzaba a formar una mancha rojizo violeta sobre la mandíbula eso quería decir que sus golpes no eran suaves ¿entonces porque?

—No me molesta— La voz carente de inflexiones del ruso se dejo oír haciendo eco en aquel extraño silencio que había formado entre los dos. Parecía que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento por sus palabras—No me molesta que mi gatito me arañe de vez en cuando. Lo que si me molesta es que él prefiera a otros. — La sonrisa infantil del rubio se hizo presente desentonando terriblemente tanto con sus palabras como por la seriedad con las que la había pronunciado, aquellas palabras le sacaron un escalofrió al latino— Si mato a todos los demás él tendrá que volver conmigo porque no queda nadie más, da.

México miro sobre su hombro en dirección hacia Kitezh, y el estremecimiento se hizo mayor, no dejaría que aquel troglodita le tocara uno solo de sus cabellos. Contrataca con un par de golpes en el pecho y en el abdomen bajo pero el ruso es más rápido y le sujeta de la muñeca zangoloteándolo en el aire como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Le estrello contra el suelo llevando el brazo del moreno hacia atrás, doblándolo dolorosamente sin soltarle la muñeca. México podía asegurar que había escuchado el tronar de sus huesos si no hacia algo pronto, levanto la pierna pateándole los costados para ver si lograba distraerle lo suficiente para que lo soltara pero el peso del ruso sobre su caja torácica le dificultaba respirar.

— ¿Te rindes jaguarcito?— La voz calidad y ronronearte del ruso choco contra la nuca del latino erizándole por completo toda la piel. Luis no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y no precisamente de dolor, como si recordase algo que no podía pero que estaba ahí.

—Jamás. No dejare que le hagas daño— Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro asestarle un fuerte golpe en el coxis que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Luis aprovecho este descuido para rodar lejos del alcance del rubio. Una vez lejos medio se incorporo respirando dificultosamente y apoyando su mano sobre su pecho.

Rusia, aun sentado con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, seguía mirándole con ese aire juguetón que le ponía los vellos de punta y le secaba la garganta al mismo tiempo, eran reacciones tan contrarias que no entendía como podía sentir odio y algo semejante al deseo carnal por la persona que esta dispuesto a matar a su amor.

—Deberías saber cuando rendirte. No puedes ganar, da—Ahora fue él quien arremetió en contra del latino, mirándole siempre directamente a los ojos. Le golpeo con fuerza con una patada que lo mando a volar. El latino cayó como un saco de patatas sujetándose el vientre con fuerza por el dolor— ¿Vez?

Por su parte Kitezh miraba horrorizado la escena sabia que era en gran parte su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando pero jamás creyó que llegaría a tal punto de no poder reconocer a su hermano por mucho que en voz alta dijera lo contrario. Por el otro lado tenia el problema de Mongolia que no había cesado de atacar la frágil barrera que había levantado en su contra, pero incluso aquel parecía haber aminorado sus intentos al darse cuenta de que el imperio no le estaba mirando.

—Detente Vanya— Grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de hacerse oír pese a sus pocas fuerzas, se enderezo y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, tambaleantemente, en dirección al ruso que dejo de mirar al latino para concentrarse en él— Basta. Tu problema es conmigo yo fui quien te lo arrebato ¿no?

El ruso entorno la mirada al escucharle decir lo último. De la misma forma en la que un toro se excita al ver la capa del torero mecerse frente a sus narices de la misma forma la ira lo corrompió aun más. Con pasos seguros camino lentamente hacia su hermano, la sed de sangre se leía en sus ojos al pasar junto al latino la mano de este le sujeto de la tela del pantalón.

—No lo toques, aun no hemos terminado— En el tono de su voz se podía leer el dolor que sentía al hablar, el dolor del impacto de la patada ya había pasado pero el golpe de su costado le hacia difícil respirar. Rusia aparto la pierna y siguió adelante.

Kitezh le vio venir y le ataco con su poder psíquico haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos lejos del latino que volvía a intentar levantarse con una mano sujetándose un costado y respirando dificultosamente. Rusia se lanzo al ataque, si bien las barreras y los poderes de su hermano eran fuertes estaba muy débil para resistirlo cuando le tacleo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en la cara descargando todo su dolor.

Hubiese seguido por el mismo camino de no se por la siseante y peligrosa voz del mongol, no le había escuchado hablar así desde hacia ya tantos años que se detuvo en seco volviendo la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Si México no había ido a ayudar a Sasha era únicamente por que el mongol lo tenia fuertemente apresado y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

—Suéltalo y te doy al mocoso ¿eso es lo que quieres no?— El brillo en su mirada, tan peligroso y profundo le advertía a Rusia que de no aceptarlo entonces Mongolia no tendría reparo alguno en matar a Luis. Obedientemente dejo al maltrecho de Sasha y acacho al latino, que se debatía entre la conciencia y la inconciencia

Rusia tomo al latino cargándolo en brazos, su mirada cambio radicalmente a una de devoción cuando le miro y se inclino para besarle la frente. A sus espaldas sintió un remanente del que seguramente era un golpe psíquico de parte de su hermano pero demasiado débil para tirarlo más aun ahora que llevaba a su más grande tesoro en brazos.

Ya no le importa lo que pudiera pasarles a los otros dos o que era lo que estaban haciendo. Los gritos de ambos eran ecos vacíos de sus pasos y de los suspiros que el latino soltaba de vez en cuando como si intentara volver en si. Camino hacia donde estaba el helicóptero, lo llevaría cuanto antes a casa y le declararía la guerra formalmente a México ya nada podría soparlos una vez que la joven nación entendiera cual era su lugar.

Le dejó con cuidado sobre uno de los asientos del helicóptero y estaba por subir cuando el latino volvió en si soltando un quejido lastimero. Sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y le miraba de forma fija y lastimera. Seguían sin ser sus ojos y eso le dolió.

—Por favor, por favor no dejes que le pase nada— Mongolia se había vanagloriado con lo que supuestamente le haría a Kitezh y había alegado la hermosa relación que había entre Sasha y Vanya todo por su culpa. De ahí que Luis fuese capaz de suplicarle al ruso, aunque siguiera sin recordarle—Te daré lo que quieres si le ayudas.

—¿Y que es lo que quiero según tú?— Había ciertas notas de arrogancia en su voz pero sobre todo celos al ver hasta donde podía llegar por su hermano. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente y el latino levanto la cabeza dócilmente cuando esta bajo un poco más antes de volver a subir y sujetarle el mentón con fuerza.

—Quieres que vaya contigo— la respuesta fue sumamente escueta. México había visto el amor en sus ojos, tenia que ser ciego para no verlo, junto con los demás sentimientos que se desbordaban a caudales de aquella misteriosas orbes violetas.

—No, lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo para siempre— Agacho la cabeza tomando sus labios, reclamando posesivamente lo que era suyo y de nadie más. Antes de que sus labios se juntaran negó mentalmente sus palabras. Eso no era lo que deseaba, lo que realmente quería era que todo volviese a la normalidad, quería que lo amara no obligarle a amarlo.

México le correspondió al beso, por un instante Iván dudo que lo hiciera porque realmente deseaba hacerlo sino que solo buscaba complacerlo para que le ayudara. Por lo visto aunque su mente no lo recordara su cuerpo seguía reaccionando antes sus caricias. Un fuerte grito proveniente de la garganta mongola rompió el beso.

El color que teñía las mejillas del latino se torno en una lividez mortal, había creído que era demasiado tarde para Sasha cuando al levantar la vista el portentoso imperio venia caminando lastimeramente dejando tras de si un visible rastro de sangre. El mexicano no se movió, no por que no quisiera sino por que el ruso le sujetaba fermenté.

Kitezh sigo avanzando, arrastrando ligeramente los pies y sujetándose un costado de donde se podía notar una fea herida de la que emanaba abundante sangre. México forcejeo aun más y al ver que el otro no quería soltarle volvió a suplicarle. El ruso de mala gana termino dejándolo ir sintiéndose aun más vacío que antes cuando el latino abrazo por un costado a su hermano y le ayudo a caminar.

—Deja que te ayude— Pese al contexto de sus palabras. Iván no dejaba ver que era lo que sentía en su interior aquella nueva mascara que había puesto era tan fría e impenetrable como los glaciares de Siberia. México lo dudo un instante y Kitezh levanto una ceja intrigado por aquel cambio en su hermano.

El antiguo imperio no podía oponer mucha resistencia en esos momentos pero confiaba en el latino lo suficiente como para dejarlo escoger por ambos. Luis dejo que Iván cargara a su hermano y con cierto escepticismo vio que lo sentaba en el avión invitándole a subirse. En cuanto la nación latina puso un pie en el avión en el avión el rubio le sujeto.

—Recuerda tu promesa— El latino miro a Kitezh antes de asentir sentándose al lado del rubio pero sin apartar sus ojos de los violetas del otro moreno. Tenia las manos cruzadas en su regazo y las puntas de los dedos se le notaba ligeramente amoratadas por la presión a la que los sometía.

En cuanto llegaron a Moscú Iván estuvo todo el día ocupado en primer lugar tenia que leer todos los informes sobre los extraños temblores que parecían haberse detenido. Cuando los científicos rusos siguieron la pista hasta el supuesto epicentro no encontraron nada. La ciudad invisible de Kitezh había vuelto a sumergirse y desaparecer en las profundidades de las aguas. Lo único que hacia que fuera real eran sus dos invitados, su hermano había perdido mucha sangre y suponía que había gastado gran parte de su energía trayendo de vuelta su casa a la superficie.

Mientras tanto México había cumplido su promesa manteniendo lejos de Kitezh y solo iba a verlo cuando Iván aceptaba. Pero aunque les mantenía separados seguía sintiendo que aquel enorme vacío se iba expandiendo rápidamente, su hermano estaba sedado y la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente tampoco hablaba con Luis pero le daba la impresión de que estaban unidos de una forma que les permitía saber cosas, no sabia como explicarlo.

Aquella mañana había permanecido sentado al lado de la cama de Alexandr, leyendo los últimos estudios que le habían hecho. Por lo visto estaba mejor pero los doctores no entendían porque aun no había despertado, el ruso tenia la idea de que era por la misma razón que los geólogos no habían encontrado nada.

Iván levanto la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo en esos momentos cuando escucho varios quejidos departe del moreno. Sasha se despertó por completo parpadeando varias veces para enfocar y recordar en donde estaba, ladeo la cabeza, ya le había sentido a su lado pero el verlo ahí lo confirmaba.

—Vanya ¿Haciendo guardia?— le pregunto con aquel tono condescendiente que siempre había usado con el rubio desde pequeños y que ahora tanto lo irritaba por que le hacia creer que aun le veía como un niño y he ahí su principal problema. —¿Lo haces para que él no pueda venir?

— En parte, pero tenia curiosidad. No todos los días te rencuentras con una nación mítica como tú, Sasha— Apoyo ambas manos sobre el colchón y le miro fijamente a las ojos, ambos pares de amatistas se ratearon y ninguno parecía dar su brazo a torcer— ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—No le hice nada. Solo se cumplió la promesa que me hiciste aquella vez— Sabia que estaba siendo injusto sobre todo por que se había aprovechado que el latino estuviera enamorado tan profundamente de su hermano, sumándole el gran parecido de ambos, para intercambiar fácilmente sus vivencias con Iván por unas de espejo con Alexandr.

—Un ser humano no es parte del trato y en ese caso yo ya no tendría tu más grande tesoro o si querido brat?— Si lo que presentía era correcto su hermano se había enamorado perdidamente del mexicano y aplicando la lógica entonces debería entregárselo de nuevo. —Él no es una moneda de cambio, da— Aquello se convertiría en un ciclo sin fin si se lo quitaba por ese método y lo ultimo que quería era jugar con el moreno así.

—No sé que hiciste para tener a alguien así— Se atrevió a decir el moreno de los ojos amatistas, sin mirarlo a los ojos, era su forma de darle la razón— Te he estado mirando desde que nos separamos y no has tomado decisiones muy inteligentes además de que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.

—No conozco a nadie, de nosotros, que no tenga ni una sola gota de sangre en las manos. Es por lo que somos, no por como somos, da— Aunque en el fondo le gustara la guerra. Lo peor es que no sabía a ciencia cierta que había hecho para que el latino se enamorase de él más aun teniendo en cuenta que las malas lenguas, en especial Alfred, se la pasaban de sisañosos.

—Él tampoco es perfecto, tiene mucho mal y fuerza guardada en su interior pero hay más cosas buenas que malas— Incluso recordó que al estar revisando sus recuerdos se topo con su infancia, al imperio antiguo le había gustado más la forma de ser del menor y del resto de su familia antes de la conquista española. Habia muchos fragmentos rotos y le hubiera gustado saber algo más sobre sus parientes como Tolteca, Maya y Teotihuacán principalmente pero incluso su padre Itzcóatl, el imperio azteca, le había resultado interesante.— Es alguien de quien te puedes enamorar fácilmente y pasar de largo muchos de sus errores.

—Luis es alguien muy especial, da. Lo quiero de vuelta. Dejalo escoger—Se había arriesgado mucho al decir esto ultimo pero estaba más que seguro que el corazón del latinoamericano seguía siendo suyo y que solamente Sasha lo tenia por uno de sus trucos, le había nublado la mente y se aprovechaba de él.

—No quiero hacerlo—Murmuro quedamente el moreno, sabia que se estaba comportando egoístamente pero después de pasar tanto tiempo a solas el mexicano le parecía un rayito de luz en esa monocromía. Rusia lo entendía ya que él pensaba de forma muy similar y no podía culparlo pero eso no quería decir que lo aceptara.

—Estas portándote como toda esa gente que decías odiar. Te aferras a las cosas Kitezh pero no dejas que solo lo que realmente sea tuyo este a tu lado—Rusia lo tomo de los hombros obligándolo a que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Cuando aquel se resistió apretó con mayor fuerza sacándole un fuerte quejido de dolor.

—No puedo desprenderme de él, no por voluntad propia pero si puedo dejar que intentes recuperarlo— En su mirada resaltaba la enorme tristeza que en esos momentos le embriagaba, aquellas orbes luciendo como gemas rotas cuando rompió el contacto mental que tenia con el latino. No seguiría alimentando el vínculo que los unía para fortalecer el lazo.

En la casa resonó un grito desesperado. El mexicano se había acostumbrado tanto al sentir la constante presencia del otro moreno en su cabeza y en el resto de su ser que ahora se sentía solo y abandonado. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que aquel había muerto. Corrió en dirección al cuarto en la que Kitezh descansaba topándose de golpe con el ruso.

—Sigo cumpliendo mi promesa, da. Alexandr esta bien— El profundo temor que se reflejaba en las orbes color chocolate le decía que no le creía. Suspiro frustrado llevándole con su hermano. Aquel se limito a sonreírle pero negó suavemente cuando Luis quiso acercarse a él.

Pasaron los días y el ruso suspendió todos sus deberes para pasar ese tiempo al lado del moreno, le mostro fotografías de ambos juntos y un par de videos que se habían sacado. Incluso las cartas y la canciones de amor que el latino le había dedicado. Luis se sonrojaba cada vez que las veía pues las recordaba, estaban escritas con su puño y letra, pero en sus recuerdos él se las cantaba a otra persona.

—Si nos amábamos besame— Le dijo de pronto tras un largo silencio mientras ambos se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. El latino había intentado no mirarle todo ese rato pero cada vez que el ruso se volvía hacia cualquier otro lado irremediablemente se volvía para verle los labios y preguntarse como serian sus besos.

— ¿Lo odiarías a él si supieras que es verdad?— Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como reaccionaria el latino al saber que su hermano le había engañado. Por experiencia propia conocía aquel carácter tan ligero y que invariablemente terminaba perdonando con alguna que otra excepción, claro esta las heridas no siempre sanaban del todo.

—No creo que pudiera odiarlo. Por lo que me has contado no es su culpa pero si me sentiría usado por los dos— No valían mucho esas palabras en esos momentos sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que pensaba en el moreno su corazón latía al mil por hora.— ¿No me quieres besar entonces? Podría darte mi cuerpo también.

El ruso se sonrojo inmediatamente por el tono tan sugerente de aquellas palabras, Luis se sonrió así mismo gateando hasta donde estaba el otro, apoyó ambas manos a los costado la nación rubia y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se incremento considerablemente.

— Potzeluy menia — ¿Cómo resistirse a una petición tan simple? No era la primera vez que le escuchaba hablar en ruso pero en esta ocasión apenas y se notaba el acento del moreno, eso hizo que se le erizara la piel. Levanto una mano acariciándole con el pulgar los labios empañándolo ligeramente con su aliento.

Inclino entonces la cabeza y le beso, fue un beso tierno y lleno de emociones, sus labios se juntaron delicadamente con los petalos de una rosa. El latino tardo más en responderle y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejaría que su cuerpo fuese el que hablara no su mente, para su sorpresa así fue. Aquel beso que primero suplicaba por existir poco a poco se fue tornando más seguro de si mismo, la distancia que los separaba se fue cerrando hasta que el ruso quedo recostado sobre el mexicano.

—Creo que aun no estoy convencido— Le respondió el latino sin moverse, debajo del ruso, mientras intentaba normalizar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. El ruso le sonrió estirando una mano con el pulgar le acaricio los labios sonrojados y húmedos aun por el beso logrando que las flores en las mejillas del latino volvieran a florecer con alarmante rapidez.

—Tus labios siguen siendo tan cálidos— Sonrió murmurando sobre los labios del contrario para volverle a besar apasionadamente esta vez no hubo ningún tipo de preámbulo solo la necesidad brutal de dos amantes que han estado aguardando demasiado tiempo el rencuentro.

—No vuelvas a dejarme ir—Luis lo miraba a él, en sus ojos había reconocimiento, sabia quien estaba sobre de él y por quien latía fuertemente su corazón. Iván en un arranque de felicidad le tomo fuertemente en brazos casi asfixiándolo hasta que el moreno comenzó a golpearle para que le soltara.— Aun puedo sentir su dolor.

—Alexandr dijo que ya no estaban conectados—Contesto mecánicamente ya sin esa punzada de celos en su voz. Aunque había aflojado su amarre no lo soltaba y no pensaba hacerlo en un buen rato.

—Sasha sufre Iván, no tienes que ser tan cruel. Además le tengo cariño lo quieras o no, es una persona muy agradable aunque esta más aislada que tú—Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría, cerró los ojos para que el menor no notase su frustración.

Iván siembre, desde niños, había sabido lo solo que se sentía su hermano y lo difícil que era su vida rodeado siempre de gente tan vieja y espiritualista. Le recordaba ahora que lo pensaba un poco al Tibet o al Vaticano pero a diferencia de esos dos Sasha tenia un alma más libre, impetuosa y enérgica incluso podría decir que más agresiva que cualquiera de los tres.

Sasha por lo que había visto tenía la suficiente fuerza además de la voluntad para dominar al mundo si se lo propia ¿No lo había dicho cuando llegaron? Que a eso era precisamente a lo que venia, claro que no le había prestado demasiada atención después de ver que el latino estaba a su lado y la forma en la que lo trataba. Le soltó dispuesto a ir a verle cuando le latino le sujeto de la manga del abrigo y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Solo encontraras una carta, ya se ha ido. Siente lo que pasó pero no se arrepiente y le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ustedes—El vinculo aunque bastante débil aun le permitía tener cierto tipo de contacto con la antigua nación.— No lo busques no lo encontraras y si lo haces cumplirá su promesa. Solo le esta dando más tiempo al mundo.

Unos meses más tarde cuando todo parecía haberse normalizado México estaba parado a la orilla de aquel enorme lago, no alcanzaba a ver la otra orilla desde donde se encontraba, se agacho y tomo una piedra redondo que había ido a parar a la orilla y la aventó lo más lejos que sus fuerzas le permitieron. El sonido del crujir de las hojas a su espalda le hizo volverse con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabias que eras tú. Dejemos, de momento, las cosas como están— Los ojos chocolate del mexicano estaban en extremo serios mientras miraban a Kitezh. La nación antigua lucia más imponente que antes y no apartaba la mirada del moreno.

—¿Por qué lo eliges a él?—Al menos se iba a sacar esa molesta espinillita antes de que se infectara, para su sorpresa México negó— No soy el fin. Soy el principio Luis esperare a que cambies de opinión— Tomo la mano del latino dejando sobre esta un anillo del mismo material que el collar. En un parpadeo más las aguas del río se tragaron a Alexander.

**Fin**

Bien puede ser que no era el final que esperaban pero ya lo tenía que sacar. Tengo pensado sacar un nuevo fic que aprovecho para invitarles. Dentro de poco también actualizare los que me faltan.


End file.
